Priestess of the Snow
by ArtemiaNight
Summary: Kagome has returned after 3 years in her Era. She is different, cold, and secretive. Her mission will determine everyone's fate and if Naraku wins or loses in the end. She carries a cold burden upon her back.
1. Final Jump Through the Rabbit Hole

Chapter One: The Return

"..." is talking.

'...' is thinking.

*...* is beast talking.

Kagome's Point of View.

The sun had barely risen as I look out my window, reminiscing on the days of old; back when I was just a naïve schoolgirl, searching for the jewel shards and her place in the world. 'That was only three years ago, things sure have changed, but things are better this way, I can handle my own now. I don't need to rely on anyone to save me this time.'

I gaze over to my bag laying across the purple bedspread, everything I would need was in it for this last trip through the well. Instead of textbooks, skimpy school uniforms, or even modern bathing supplies; I packed my favorite kimonos, fighting outfits, a set of priestess garb, proper shoes, a sleeping bag, cooking supplies, a photograph of my family,vials of homemade medicines, and some weapons. 'I sure am going to miss the convenience of modern technology, but I'll manage on my own, it's not like I won't see this era again; it'll just be a very long time until then.'

Looking at the clock, I realize that it's time for me to get ready, there was much to do today. After I take my last modern bath with lilac bubble bath, I got dressed and stared in wonder at my reflection in the mirror. It still was hard to look at my new self even after three years. No longer was I my wide-eyed, childish self. Now I was leaner, more mature looking, my once brown eyes now stared back an icy steel-gray; midnight black hair had transformed into ankle length and pure white. My body was built for battle now, slender, lean, and strong, I could now fully hold my own even amongst the strongest of demons. The most astonishing features were my pointed elvin ears and my markings. My cheeks were grazed with two silver stripes on each side, my hips, ankles,eyes, and wrists shared these silver stripes, and positioned in the middle of my forehead, was a sliver eight-pointed snowflake. My skin was paler now, I no longer glowed like the sun, but instead it shined like newly fallen snow. Yes, I am a full-fledged demon marked with royalty, but that is a story that will have to wait for a later time.

I dressed to expect battle in a pair of white hakamas a grey haori with silver snowflakes all over it, paired with white boots. My hair was tied at the end with a silver ribbon. The last piece was a diamond snowflake choker necklace on a white ribbon. Tucked into the belt of my hakamas was a katana sheathed in white. Taking a last look in the mirror and finding my appearance satisfying, I grabbed my bag and took a last look at my bedroom. 'Well, goodbye modern conveniences.'

I took my time walking to the well, soaking in my home, reminiscing about my younger years. As I approached the well-house, I saw that my family was waiting for me to say goodbye. My mom had a proud smile, but my sensitive nose told me that she had recently cried. Grandpa and Sota were sullen-faced, not hiding their tears. Mom quickly embraced me, I hugged her tight, minding my demon strength. "It's ok Mom, I'm going to be fine. This is for the best though, thank you for everything you have done for me, I love you guys and I'll miss you so much". I pulled away slowly, automatically missing her warmth; I looked to Sota and Grandpa, "Thank you again, you both helped me out a lot when I had to go to the Feudal era,I greatly appreciate all that you have done for me. Sota, make sure you do well in school and look for that special someone who will truly make you happy. I love both of you," I say with a strained voice, I'm not good with goodbyes.

The door to the well-house was already opened for me to make my last trip down the rabbit hole. I climbed on the edge, turning back to my family. "Well, I'll be going now, take care of yourselves. Goodbye, I love you all so much." With a final smile to my family from the future, I jumped into the well, welcoming its blue light one last time.


	2. Return to the Feudal Fairytale

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews so far! I'm happy to see that so many people are

enjoying the story so far! As usual, please review, I'm happy to hear your thoughts and if it needs improvement!

As usual Inuyasha is owned by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi!

"..."- talking

'...'thinking

*...*beast talking

Chapter 2: Return to the Feudal Fairytale.

From the bottom of the well, I watched as the soft blue light disappear, and felt the magical energy from the well leave along with it. The link to the future had closed for good. *Welcome home Kagome,* My inner beast purred. It was nice to be back, the fresh, clean air was a definite welcome to my noise, and not hearing the drone of traffic was music to my ears. "It is goodto be back," I said to know in particular.

*How long do you think it will be until the half-breed finds us? He will undoubtedly catch wind of our scent.* With my demonic senses I knew he was in Kaede's village, but he wasn't alone.

*The undead priestess has returned yet again it would seem.* My beast grew restless with this knowledge. "Don't pretend like you didn't know about this. We saw it happen ourselves when we used that spell to check up on everyone." My inner scoffed at that remark. *Yeah, I know. Doesn't make it any less aggravating though.*

I approached the Tree of Ages and rested myself against it. "Yes I know. I knew that when I was tossed back into my era that he would find a way to revive her." I closed my eyes as the memories flooded back.

~Flashback~

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome? You may not like what you see." Master explained. I sat on my knees in front of her, staring at the large crystal ball that sat in between us. "Yes Master, I need to see for myself."

"If you are sure,"She replied.

With that being said, she placed her hands on th sphere and started to chant. Soon her hands and the sphere were glowing blue, the same shade of blue from the well. As she removed her hands I was shocked at what I saw. Inuyasha had opened the gate to Hell and called for Kikyo's spirit. He used the magic from a dark priestess to giver her flesh and bone once more. I saw them embrace, and my heart dropped to my stomach.

"This confirms why Kikyo's part of your soul left your body. She has indeed risen back from the dead once more," my Master said. "So it does," I replied.

~End Flasback~

'He's coming. He knows that I am here.' I turened in the direction that we was approaching from waiting. When he stepped into the cleaning, I saw that he hadn't changed a bit, except that he had Kikyo riding on his back. I felt nothing though, no feelings of love or happiness to see him. I was frozen inside.

"Who are you Wench, and why do you smell like Kagome?!" he yelled, drawing Tetsuiga. Kikyo had climbed off of his back and stared at me with knowing eyes. She knew who I was.

"Hello to you too, Inuyasha. I see you haven't changed a bit. Still picking fights with people you can't win against,"I replied cooly. Might as well have some fun and get a workout in.

It worked too. Inuyasha then jumped at me with Tetsuiga raised, fully intending to kill me. "You never learn do you?" I asked as I easily dodged his attack. I drew out my ice whip from my claws and slashed at him. He cried as it hit him, being hit with my ice whip was like sticking your hand in dry ice, very painful.

Stubborn as he is, he kept coming at me, swinging his sword like a tree axe, I dodged him perfectly with my demonic speed. *I'm getting bored.* my beast growled. I agreed.

I jumped onto a branch of the Tree. "Sit boy.",I said. Inuyasha automatically faceplanted the ground at my command. He slowly got up from his crater with a shocked look on his face. "Kagome?" he asked. Gracefully, I jumped off the branch, landing on the ground without a sound.

"Hello Inuyasha. It's been a long time." I said. He slowly made his way to me, I knew that he wanted to embrace me, but I dodged instead, recieving a shocked expression from him. "Do not touch me Inuyasha, you are no longer worthy of that lost it when you brought Kikyo back to life. But I am not here to be pitied, truth be told, I'm not here for you at all, Inuyasha."I said calmly.

He looked at me with sad, guilty eyes. If I was my former self, I would've pitied him and tried to make him feel better. But that person is no more. "Why are you here then, Kagome?" he asked, his ears had flattened onto his head. He really was guilty and upset.

"I belong here now. Once you called upon Kikyo's soul from the Netherworld, you took the last bit that still resided within me, finally making me my own person again, but I was consumed by betrayal. To protect myself, the priestess who was training me took me to see a powerful demon who could, grant me the power to become a demon of my choosing. I told him to freeze my heart so that I could never feel pain again; so he did. Since I became a demon, I felt that I no longer belonged in the modern era. That same demon opened the well for me one more time so that I may find a place of my own here." I explained.

"But what about that mark on your head, if you were turned into a demon why are you marked for royalty?" Inuyasha asked.

My clawed hand reached up to touch the silver snowflake. "I wish I knew the answer to that myself. I was born with no connections to demons. Maybe this is part of my request to the demon who changed me. Maybe this mark will help me find what I'm looking for in this world,"I replied.

"Kagome, if you are a demon now, why do I sense spiritual power coming from you?" Kikyo asked, finally stepping out of the shadows. Another good question.

I was born a priestess so maybe my powers stayed with me when I turned," I answer. Deep inside I could feel my beast becoming restless. *I'm bored, why are you wasting time with these two, they were the ones who lead you to become this way. Either kill them or go away, I don't like being around those two.* I completely agreed. I may not have the capability to feel pain, I still didn't like remembering what happened.

"It's time for me to leave now, Inuyasha. I will not be staying with you in the village. I need to find my place, and I can not bear to be around you any longer." I said as a started to walk away.

Inuyasha nodded as he understood what I ment. For once, he wasn't going to fight to protect me. He had to protect Kikyo now. "Where will you go?" he asked.

Looking over the horizon I made up my mind. "I'm going to the slayers village to visit Sango and Miroku. They at least need to know I'm back."

'Yes, I will visit my old friends before I start my new mission alone. Inuyasha must not

know the truth'. I thought as I started to walk in their direction.

*He didn't even know you lied to him* my beast purred.


	3. Vanished

Chapter 3: Vanished

Thank you to everyone who is encouraging me in this process. I know I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with college and family stuff. I recently got a new laptop so that should help a little bit with updating a little quicker. Again, thank you to all of my followers who are excited to read the next installments in this story, I hope that I will not disappoint you. Your encouragement means a lot to me!

Well, on with the story!

~ArtemiaNight~

"..."- talking

'...'- thinking

*...*- beast talking

The day moved along quickly as I wove in and out of trees and through open fields as I made my way to the Slayers Village. I was anxious to see my friends again. Part of me wondered if they would accept me now that I was a demon.

**You worry too much,* **my beast kept telling me.

I knew she was right, it would be more of a shock to find me alive than to realize I had turned into a demon. I really did worry too much.

**Are you going to tell them the full story about how you turned and the conditions your new form gave you?**

"No, they don't need to know. This is my business. They would worry if they knew and I can't have that. They need to focus on their mission to destroy Naraku, I have my own mission to attend to."

The sun was starting to set when I approached the village. I could sense Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in one of the huts, I knew that Kirrara and Shippo could sense me as well. I waited by the entrance as the two smaller demons came to welcome me with Sango and Miroku in tow. The two human looked confused as they saw me, but Shippo bounded into my arms.

"Kagome, you've returned! I missed you so much!" Shippo cried as he snuggled into my chest.

If I could feel any emotions and express them, I would've started tearing up, but I held him closer to console him.

"Kagome? Is that really you?" Miroku asked, his staff raised with caution.

I gave him a smile, "Yes, it is me. A lot has changed and I came to tell you that I've returned," I replied.

Sango ran up and hugged me tightly. "Sister, I missed you so much," she said, embracing me closely.

I could never forget that Sango and I had participated in a ritual to make us sisters many, many moons ago.

"Why don't we go inside and talk, I have much to tell you." I said.

We went into the hut and sat down as Sango passed around cups of tea to everyone. I wrapped my hands around my cup, but I couldn't feel it's warmth. I wondered if my touch was making the tea cool quicker.

"Have you found leads on Naraku?" I asked.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads. "We haven't seen no hide no hair since you left. He vanished into thin air." Miroku explained.

He was right, I couldn't sense his presence or the Sacred Jewel. There wasn't another Fuyouheki to mask his location. 'So where is he?' I wondered.

"Kagome, can you please tell us how you've made this enormous change?" Sango asked timidly.

I told them the same story that I told Inuyasha. How I changed because of his betrayal to me, how I didn't know why I was marked for royalty. I felt terrible for lying to them, but the less Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku could find out, the better.

The sun was almost fully set when everyone started to get ready for bed, I would take the first watch, I was grateful that they fell asleep early as I snuck away for the night, but my beast kept her senses open for possible dangers.

They mustn't know the truth.


	4. Reappearance of an Old Foe

Chapter 4: Reappearance of an Old Foe

Hi everyone! I'm happy to be able to upload 2 chapter in the same day! Have nothing else to do while sitting at a cafe and waiting for a game to download. I hope to get more chapters posted quickly. I hope you're liking my story so far and that you will be watching for more chapters to be added. As always, feel free to review, I love hearing what you think!

~ArtemiaNight~

"..."-talking

'…' -thinking

*...* or when bolded -beast talking

Morning came around by the time I had returned to the hut to wait for the others to wake up. I brought with me two rabbits to cook up for breakfast. As I was putting the final spices into the stew, the others started waking up to the wonderful smell of rabbit. Everyone slowly started waking up and began to eat. As a demon, I didn't feel the need to eat, my body didn't require as much substance as a human's would. I guess that's why I never saw Sesshoumaru eat anything.

Sango and Miroku started packing for their trip back to Kaede's village, I journey I told them, that I would not be taking with them.

"But why not, you're not going to leave us are you? You just came back." Asked Shippo with sad looking eyes. Even his eyes didn't trigger an emotion. I smiled and patted him on the head, "I'll be coming back, but I can't be around Inuyasha right now and there's other things that I must attend to alone." I told him. He gave me a big hug. "Ok, but come back soon ok." he replied.

They got piled onto Kirrara's larger form and had just taken into the air off when I sensed a familiar evil aura.

"Kirrara, get everyone out of the sky!"I yelled as I drew my katana.

Naraku had appeared out of a cloud of miasma, clogging Kirrara's senses as they fell to the ground. I lept into the air and caught them all with ease. I set them onto the ground and turned to the evil being that hovered above us.

"Why Kagome, it's been such a long time. It's so good to see you again, I must say I like the change you've made, it suits you well. Maybe if you hand over your friends I won't kill you." he sneered.

I may have a frozen heart, but even that sent chills down my spine.

"Like hell you foul demon. You won't lay a finger on them" I replied as I jumped into the air, katana ready to strike.

Before my sword struck him, I was met with his barrier. I growled with frustration as I landed back on the ground. Naraku threw is tentacles toward me, hoping to pierce me and end my life. **He underestimates you, **my demon laughed. I wasn't laughing though, I was determined to kill this vile creature. I slashed away at his tenticles, slicing them to pieces. I was furious, how dare he come near my friends!

I was careless and was knocked back and staggered by a stray tentacle. Quickly, I got my balance and tried to come up with a new strategy. 'This isn't good. I'm not prepared to fight him like this. I haven't found what I need to kill him.' I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized a tentacle coming in from behind, piercing its' way through my left shoulder. Before I could react, another came in, homing in on my heart. I prepared to dodge, but before it could hit, Shippo jumped in front of me, taking the blow to his stomach.

I cried out as I saw my son before me, falling to the ground. With the tentacle still in my shoulder, I got him and sliced the vile thing away. I stared at the gaping hole, fearing for my adopted son's life. I gently laid him onto the ground and let my angered beast rage.

Naraku seemed satisfied with his work as he retreated the tentacles and floated away.

"It's so nice to see you again Kagome, I look forward to seeing you soon." He said as he disappeared into the miasma.

I wasted no time, grabbing bandages and medicines to heal Shippo. Sango and Miroku woke up from their unconscious states as I tightly wrapped the bandages around Shippo's wound. As I held Shippo closely, I caught a demonic scent in the wind. I handed Shippo to Sango and drew my sword.

From the distance and coverage of the forest, Sesshoumaru emerged from the shadows.


	5. Confrontation

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I've taken so long to update, I've been caught up with school and life. I hope this chapter will make up for me long absence!

Also, Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and commented, I truly appreciate it! ^_^

As always feel free to review or drop me a PM with any questions, comments, or words of encouragement!

~ArtemiaNight~

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**-Beast talking-**

**Chapter 5: Confrontation.**

-Kagome's Point of View-

"Lord Sesshoumaru, if you are here to fight Naraku I'm afraid that you are too late." I said in a calm manner, sheathing my sword and bowing. I knew better than to act the way I used to around Sesshoumaru, this was a proper greeting to give a demon lord.

"I see that, but I did not come here to scout out Naraku this time. I came here because I felt an unusual demonic aura, I can see that it was you that I set out to found; Kagome." He replied.

"You're as sharp as ever." I said as I glanced over at Shippo, still in Sango's arms. "If you'll excuse me, my Lord, I need to attend to my dying son."

I turned back to where Sango and Shippo were and knelt next to Shippo. His breathing was slow, his heartbeat slowly fading away. Carefully, I applied herbal ointments to help fight infection to the gap in his stomach and called upon my spiritual powers to my hands. Wrapped in a soft blue light, I touched them to the wound as I focused on healing the hole. This took several minuets to do, but I was successful. The hole closed up nicely and Shippo's vitals stabilized. Inside I was only a little worried that I was so calm and collected and that I wasn't tired at all from exerting myself. This was my first time using my powers in real life circumstances.

While I was healing Shippo, Sesshoumaru had made his way closer to us, watching me as I worked. I looked up at him as I saw a flash of confusion in his eyes.

"You are an unusual demon, to be able to transform into one such as yourself is unheard of, but to also retain your spiritual powers is even more rare. To heal such a fatal injury, even the most skilled of human priestesses would have passed out; but you, you are unusual." He said.

I stood up and met his eyes, a bold thing to do. "I'm unusual for a reason, Lord Sesshoumaru; I hope to find out why as I continue my life here. If you wouldn't mind, we need to move Shippo inside where he will be warm and can rest peacefully." I retorted.

His eyes narrowed in on me, but I no longer felt fear when staring at the golden orbs that hurt me once before.

"Come with me to my palace, you and your group. I want to study you further and know the full reasons why you are different from other demons. That mark on your forehead is enough to spike my curiosity." Sesshoumaru said as he started walking away. I knew we would have no choice but to go with him, he's persistent; and I just don't have time to draw it out and avoid him.

-*Are you going to tell him about the mission?*-

'Maybe, but his library will be just the resource we need to even begin the mission.'


	6. Luxuries

Hi everyone, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, life happened. I've gotten back my spark to write again so I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Feel free to rate and review, I love the feedback from my readers!

~ArtemiaNight~

Chapter Six: Luxuries

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**-Beast talking-**

-Kagome's Point of View-

With Shippo wrapped up in a blanket in my arms, my group followed Sesshoumaru to his castle, the reason still puzzling me. I hoped that I could find the answers that I was seeking during my stay with him. What had I become when I chose to shed my human race and become a demon? I know I wasn't any ordinary demon, there had to be much more to my transformation. I also wondered if I would be granted access to Sesshoumaru's vast library so that I may begin searching for the first clue in my mission.

-**You may have to tell him about the mission if it comes to that-**

'I'm aware of that. We'll need his help if we're going to uncover the necessary information we need, he's also proven himself a powerful ally in the fight against Naraku. I think we can trust him.'

As we passed through a mountain valley, I could see the tops of guard towers just beyond a meadow field, we were definitely making good time getting there.

Shippo shifted in my grasp and opened his eyes, fully alerted to me.

"Where are we going Kagome?" He asked.

"We're going to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru for a while, you'll be able to rest comfortably at his castle while you heal." I replied

My answer seemed to answer his question as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep once more.

'Naraku will pay for harming Shippo, I will see that he pays dearly for this.'

-**Be careful, you may be overcome by blood-lust if you keep thinking about things like that-**

My inner demon was right, I needed to keep myself under control. I reigned in the negative thoughts and focused on the task on hand. I needed the knowledge that Sesshoumaru possessed.

Once we reached the castle Sango and Miroku unmounted Kirara and caught up with Sesshoumaru and myself. It was now sundown. I hadn't even been in the Feudal Era that long and already so much has happened.

Sesshoumaru nodded to his guards as we walked through the gates, allowing us entrance. I noticed the guards staring at me as I walked passed them. I kept my gaze calm and forward, not giving them my attention, but I still wasn't used to being stared at in such a way.

-**Your new form is far more beautiful than your previous human one, you should be flattered.-**

'I don't have time to worry about such nonsense, I have a mission to complete.'

-**But once that is done and over with, you may want to consider what you will do afterwards. You may want to take on a mate.-**

'We're not having this conversation right now, I have more important things to worry about.'

I felt my Inner scoff at me. How can anyone think about such things right now?

Servants opened the doors to the castle as we approached. I couldn't help but be in awe at the palace. It was huge, fitting for a the demon Lord of the West. The castle was protected on all sides by the mountains, a strong defense. I would expect nothing less from Sesshoumaru.

We all gathered in the main hall as servants came up to us and bowed to their Lord, welcoming him home.

"These are my guests who will be staying with us for a short time. This is Lady Kagome and her friends, Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, and Kagome's ward Shippo. You are to see that they are properly attended to and comfortable during their stay with us." said Sesshoumaru.

The servants nodded and bowed. A servant then approached each of us. A young girl in her mid teens came up to me and bowed. " I am Tsuki, I will be your servant during your stay." I gave the girl a smile. "Thank you Tsuki, it's a pleasure to meet you." I replied, inclining my head to show my respect.

"You may all retire to your rooms to rest and prepare for dinner, I will summon you all when it is time." said Sesshoumaru, already walking down a long hallway.

"If you would follow us please, we will show you to your rooms now." said one of the other servant girls.

We followed them down a hallway opposite of the one Sesshoumaru walked down and took several turns. It was amazing how large the palace was in the inside. The palace was well decorated with traditional paintings and sculptures, everything was very ornate, even the sliding doors to the rooms were decorated with beautiful paintings. Tsuki stood in front of a door that I assumed was intended for me, the door was decorated with a snowy forest portrait, seemed fitting for me. She slid the door opened for me as I entered the room.

The room was as beautifully decorated as the door. There was a large sleeping mat covered with silver furs and silky silver sheets in front of a fireplace that was already lit. A large window along one of the walls showed a beautiful flower garden outside. In a corner of the room sat a low table with scrolls, brushes, and ink pots. There was a door leading to a private closet that also housed a table, a mirror, and various beauty supplies.

"Is the room to your liking, Lady Kagome?" asked Tsuki, who was still standing shyly by the door as I toured the bedroom.

"Everything is perfect, thank you very much." I replied with a small smile. I definitly wasn't used to being surrounded by such luxuries in this era.

"You're very welcome. Would you like me to make a bed for your young one once he wakes up?" she asked.

I looked down at the sleeping kit in my arms, not wanting to let go of him.

"That won't be necessary, the bed is plenty big enough for us to share. Thank you though."

"Of course, My Lady. If you would like, I could watch over him as you bathe before dinner. My Lord requested that you be fresh and clean before the meal." said Tsuki.

Looking at my bloodstained clothing I couldn't blame him for making such a request.

"I would like that very much. If you could send a nurse in that would be wonderful." I replied.

Tsuki bowed and left the room to fulfill my request.

Gently, I laid Shippo down onto the sleeping mat, careful to not wake him up. Tsuki and the nurse arrived just as I pulled the covers to his chin and kissed his forehead. Shippo smiled in sleep at the gesture.

The nurse introduced herself as Haru, bowing as she did so. I smiled and bowed my head to her. I explained that I had already tended to Shippo's wounds, and asked if she could change his bandages if I hadn't returned within the hour. She nodded and said she would keep an eye on the young fox and that she would let him know where I was, should he awake before I came back.

I smiled and thanked her, then found a change of clothes from the closet, a suitable outfit to honor the Lord with at dinner. I kissed Shippo's forehead once more before I allowed Tsuki to take me to the bathing chamber.

Sango greeted me as I entered the chamber, already soaking in the hot water of the natural hot spring under the castle. I took off my bloodstained kimono and gave it to Tsuki, she said she would be able to remove the blood from it, I was grateful to hear that since I didn't have any modern-day stain remover with me.

I stepped into the hot spring, sitting opposite of Sango, the hot water already loosening my tense muscles.

"This is almost like old times isn't it Kagome?" Sango asked.

I nodded, "Yes, it is. It's nice to be able to relax in the midst of everything that's happened." I replied.

We sat in an awkward silence for a while as we washed each others hair. I knew she must be missing my old self, the bubbly, talkative human I used to be. I was sure she missed washing my ebony black hair instead of my snow white locks. I must be a complete stranger to her now.

It brought a slight pain in my heart to come to that realization. I was totally different, but I wouldn't go back to the way I was even if I could. This is who I chose to be, maybe things would change once Naraku was defeated and I fulfilled my mission. One could hope I guess.

Sango changed into a light pink kimono that had an orange and black tiger sewn into the hem and tied with an a black obi. The outfit definitely suited her with its bright and radiant colors. I, on the other hand chose a simple black silk kimono that had a silver wolf howling at the moon sewn into it, tied with a white obi.

Our maids returned to brush our hair and help with our makeup. Sango's hair was braided down her back with orange and pink ribbons braided into it. Tsuki had decided that my hair should be worn straight to bring out the design of my kimono, but spent extra time on my makeup. She decided to use black kohl to line my eyes and a touch of black eye powder to give the smoky eye effect many modern-day models dreamed of having. The finishing touch was a layer of black lip paint. I also added my snowflake choker to complete my outfit.

I watched as the maid tending to Sango's makeup apply a light pink powder over Sango's eyelids and using an orange paint to line her eyes, then add a touch of pink lip paint to tie it all together. It was strange seeing Sango so dressed up, but it complimented her well.

Sango must have caught me staring for she chuckled at me.

"I know it's weird to see me dressed like this, though it's a nice change of pace and it's pretty comfortable." she said.

I smiled at the comment, she may still know me better than anyone else here.

"You look stunning, I'm sure Miroku will be overwhelmed when he sees you." I replied.

I noticed Sango blush at my comment.

"You still haven't told him how you feel yet?" I asked.

Sango's blush grew darker.

"Not yet. I want to wait until Naraku is defeated once and for all." She replied.

"That makes sense, I hope that day isn't too far away though, you've already lost so much time as it is." I said, looking away. 'If I complete my mission successfully, that time won't be far at all.'

There was a knock on the door as another servant girl entered into the room, bowing before is.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Haru sent me to inform you that your young ward has awaken." she said,

I bowed my head. "Thank you for telling me, I will have Tsuki escort me back to him." I replied.

The girl bowed again and left.

Not missing a beat, Tsuki was ready to guide me back, even though I had memorized the path back to my room.

"I'll see you at dinner then." said Sango, I felt a wave of sadness wash over her.

I smiled to her, the best one that I could pull off for her. It must be hard to care for someone like me who feels nothing. I was her best friend, her sister; now I'm just a shell of the person she used to know.

I nodded as I left with Tsuki. 'Maybe someday...things will be different.'

When we returned to my room, I noticed Shippo sitting up in bed, propped by a few dozen pillows.

I grabbed my pack and found the clean bandages and ointments and carried them to the edge of the bed, sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I began to take off the soiled bandages.

"I'm feeling much better thanks to your healing powers and ointments, I'm still pretty tired though." he replied.

"That's to be expected when you've been impaled I guess." The joke sounded funnier in my head, but without emotion it didn't sound that funny.

I reapplied the ant-infection ointment and wrapped his torso with fresh bandages, then redressed him in a set of clothes one of the servants had brought from him.

"You're still to weak to move, you'll need to stay in bed for a few days until you're entirely healed. I'll send for someone to get you your meal when I leave for dinner." I said.

"That's ok, I don't really feel like moving much anyway Kagome." he replied. There was a hint of sadness in the tone of his voice.

'He must miss the old version of me as well.'

I leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. The only true sign of my affection for him.

"When you're healed up we can see about taking a walk in the gardens and you can play. How does that sound?" I asked.

Shippo's eyes brightened, "That would be a lot of fun! I can't wait!" he replied, giving me a toothy smile.

I heard a knock on the door, " Come in" I said.

A young girl entered and bowed. "Lady Kagome, my Lord Sesshoumaru has requested your presence for dinner." She said.

After giving Shippo one last kiss on the head, I stood up.

"Please make sure to send someone with a meal for my son." I said.

The girl bowed again, I shall do that right away, My Lady." she replied as she walked away.

Tsuki appeared again to escort me to the dining room.

As Tsuki announced my presence I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by the elegance of the dining hall.

In the center of the room was a large cherry wood table, filled with all sorts of foods, cushions lined the table, above the table was an elaborate candle chandelier. Sitting in his respected place at the head of the table, was Lord Sesshoumaru.

I bowed deeply as I entered, taking the remaining place beside him on his right. Miroku and Sango were already seated, Sango was on my left, Miroku sat across from me.

I was definitely right about the impact of Sango's outfit on Miroku, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. My old self would've rolled her eyes at the perverted monk.

Glancing to my right to Sesshoumaru, I noticed he wasn't dressed in his typical attire. Tonight he donned on a plain red yukata with black hakamas. It was unusual to see him not wear his armor, but even I had to admit he could make even the plainest clothing look regal.

"Thank you for joining me tonight. I trust that everything is to your liking" said Sesshoumaru, bringing me back from my thoughts.

We nodded in unison.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, My Lord. We are grateful to be in your presence and honored that you opened your home to us." I replied. I may have added a little too much sugar-coating, but he's a Lord and deserves the utmost respect.

The demon Lord nodded to me as he grabbed his chopsticks, signaling that we could all begin eating. Sango and Miroku dove in at once, but Sesshoumaru and I took very little onto our plates. But that should come to no surprise.

"You have a wonderful home, My Lord." I mentioned causally to Sesshoumaru, trying to break the silence.

"It has been in my family for many generations of Inu Lords and Lady's. I take great pride to call it my home." he responded.

"And so you should, it must be nice to have something that ties you to your family." I said, staring into my cup of tea.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"I have no family here, no place to call my home anymore. The future is closed off to me, though I do not belong there anymore. The village has lost all of it's 'homey' feeling, I am an outsider in this world it would seem." I rambled without even realizing I had done so.

Sesshoumaru stared at me for a moment, something flickered in eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. Pity maybe? Knowing?

"Don't mind what I said. I don't mind my situation and I'm capable of handling myself on my own." I said, then taking a sip of my tea.

"How did you come to be the way you are now?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Of course he would ask, I knew he would.

I retold him the story of my transformation, how my heart was iced over, how I became stronger, how I became a warrior in my own right.

He listened patiently as I told him everything, nodding a few times to show he was paying attention to me. He drank every detail in as I told him my recollection. Sango and Miroku had finished eating and listened intently as well.

"Interesting." he said when I was finished.

"What is interesting, My Lord?" I replied.

"It is unusual to change species, let alone change into a demon marked for royalty. I'm finding it difficult to come up with an answer as to why that is." he replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe I'll find out one day, but I have other things that I need to focus on right now." I said.

"What are these things?" He asked.

I stared into my cup once more. It was time to tell them about my mission. Something I wasn't looking forward to doing.

Looking Sesshoumaru in the eyes, I replied, "I request your approval to gain access to your library. Your library is one of the largest libraries in the land. You house information that I need."

His gaze told me that I had piqued his interest and to tell him more.

"There is an ancient relic that will help us destroy Naraku once and for all. This relic has been lost for ages, but your library houses the key that I need to find it."

"What makes you believe that my library has such information? I have read every book and scroll that is housed within there." asked Sesshoumaru.

"My Master is a Seer, she Saw your library when looking for information about the relic. She saw your house's insignia on a violet banner in your library." I responded.

"Interesting. I see no reason not to let you investigate my library, but you will do so under my supervision. There are many secrets kept locked away that I prefer to stay locked away." Sesshoumaru responded.

"I understand, My Lord. Thank you for your granting me your permission." I replied with a smile on my face and for the first time, it almost felt genuine.

-**We're another step closer to discovering the key to ending Naraku's reign of terror. Now the most boring step shall begin.-**


	7. The Task at Hand

Hello fans and readers! I'm so glad to hear such positive reviews from so many of you and I'm glad that you all enjoy reading my work! I will try to update as frequently as I can when my holiday break is over and I return to work and to school, so please be patient with me! Thank you!

~ArtemiaNight~

Chapter 7: The Task at Hand

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-**Beast talking-**

-Kagome's Point of View-

It has a week since that dinner with Sesshomaru, since then I've been spending almost every waking moment in Sesshomaru's vast library. When I first walked into the library on the first day with Sesshomaru, I saw the banner that my Master had told me about. The purple silk with a crescent moon and a ferocious white dog hung from a banister on one of the upper floors of the library. It gave me hope that I was going in the right direction to find what I was looking for.

Sesshomaru spent the entire time in the library with me, we even took the very few meals we needed in the hallway outside so that we could go right back to work when we were done.

The main problem that I ran into was that I had no idea what exactly I was searching for as I scoured the shelves of dusty tomes and scrolls. Nothing was standing out to me, and that was the most frustrating part.

I started by looking for anything that had a reference to ancient artifacts that held great powers. I read about ancient talismans, staffs, and weapons that held powers I had never known to exist. It was all quite fascinating to read and I would enjoy reading about these objects if the circumstances weren't making me feel pressed for time.

Sesshomaru and I worked quietly, neither of us were bothered by this however, we both new the importance of finding the information. When we would take breaks he would ask me about the era I came from, about my life in the future. I would answer in as much detail as I could, we both wondered if we would live long enough to see if for ourselves.

"If we don't find the relic that we need to kill Naraku, there may not be a good future for us look towards." I said.

A grim thought, but it was a reality I was going make sure never happened.

Each day at dawn I would wake up and get dressed in a casual kimono, check Shippo's wounds that were almost completely healed, kiss his forehead, and make my way to the library; and every day Sesshomaru would be waiting for me outside in the hallway.

This cycle continued for two long months. Summer was upon us and if it weren't for my cool demeanor, I may have lost my mind. I was frustrated that we had nothing to go on, no leads to follow, and three floors of unread books to go through still. If the clue was here, it was hiding pretty damn well.

Today is particular warm day, the humidity was stifling. Even with me being an ice wielding demon, I could tell you it felt like hell. I awoke at dawn as usual and walked into my closet, the demon Lord was generous enough to supply me with a vast wardrobe for me to call my own. Because of the heat, I chose to wear a white kimono, tied with a black obi, that went to my knees and was sleeveless, perfect for this scorching day. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, gave my reflection a final glance, and made my way to library.

As usual, Sesshomaru was waiting for me, wearing a red sleeveless kimono top and black hakamas. I had to admit it looked good on him, he had well muscled arms, decorated by the magenta markings of his demon heritage. He explained to me one time that he was able to have a skilled healer reattach his arm for him. I was just glad I didn't have to stare at a stump all day.

As we entered the library, Sesshomaru found his favorite spot by the large stained glass window and resumed reading a book he had started yesterday, I on the other hand had to find a new one to start reading.

We had covered the first two floors of the library, but still had three more to go. My Master wasn't joking when she said Sesshomaru's library was one of the biggest in the Feudal Era. There had to be thousands upon thousands of books and scrolls housed here.

Wandering aimlessly, I found myself on the third floor. Being the top-most floor, it was smaller than the previous ones, there was only a few bookshelves, a table with cushions surrounding it, and a few large paintings hung on the walls.

I let my fingers flow across the spines of the books as I walked passed them, covering them with dust in the process. I walked in front of the a large painting and stared at it. It was very old from the look of it, but very well kept despite the books being covered in dust around it.

The painting depicted a large battle scene, hundreds of soldiers fighting on each side. The ground was littered with bodies and blood, human and demon alike. Standing in the middle of the battle, was a woman with snow-white hair, holding a staff in her hand, the ring of the staff pointed towards the sky. Above the woman, a white hole in the sky could be seen, and what looked like ropes were ensnaring the demons and dragging them into the blinding light above. The demons who touched this light turned to ash and it fell from the sky like new-fallen snow over the scene below.

As I looked closer at the woman, I noticed another similarity between her and myself. She also bore the silver snowflake upon her forehead as well.


End file.
